


You're in love with her

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, smitten Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Ron finally pops the question.





	You're in love with her

“You’re in love with her?” Harry gaped at his best friend as if he had grown another head. 

“Y-Yeah. I-I’m going to ask her to marry me,” Ron muttered, his face as red as a tomato. He hadn’t meant to tell Harry, but he had just let the words slip after Hermione had ran through the living room, her hair a mess and an arm full of books. She had just been so cute, her hair tied up in a rather messy bun, most of her hair sticking out every which way, but it had just made her adorable. 

“D-Did you just think about this?” Ron flushed an even darker red, his hand instinctively reaching for the ring in his pocket. He had been getting his nerves up to ask her for almost two weeks now, but every time he had tried to ask his brain had shut down and he blurted out something different. 

“No, I’ve been trying for two weeks now. I just… everytime I try to ask I fumble over my words and blurt out something completely random,” Ron sighed, slouching in his seat. 

“Don’t worry mate, you’ll get it out when the time comes,” Harry assured him, as he stood to greet Ginny at the door. They had all gotten together for Sunday dinner and everyone was having fun. Well except for Hermione, who was off studying a case, and Ron, who was making himself miserable. 

“Ron! Hermione! Dinner’s ready!” Molly called from the kitchen. Hermione came rushing down the stairs, her hair let down and her mouth in a firm line. It was obvious that her research wasn’t going well. Ron walked over to her, his heart hammering in his chest as he decided now was the perfect time. 

“Hermione,” she paused turing to look at him. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“L-Look, I’m no good with words. We both know that, but you chose to be with me anyways. Um, what I’m trying to say is,” he paused fumbling to get the box from his pocket. “Oh bloody ‘ell!” Ron exclaimed as he finally retrieved the box, almost sending it flying across the room in the process. He looked up, noting Hermione’s stunned face, but pressed on anyways, dropping to one knee. “I-I’ve been trying to ask for a few weeks and I… Um… Will you marry me?” He blushed a bright red as he stumbled over his words. Thinking that he mucked it all up and that there was no way she would say yes. 

“Yes! Of course I will you git!” Hermione sobbed throwing her arms around Ron’s shoulders. 

“I told you he was in love with her,” Ginny muttered from behind the couple. 

“It’s rather hard to miss,” George chuckled, nudging her with his elbow. Ron merely chuckled at his siblings, slipping the ring onto Hermione’s finger. Yeah he was in love with her and he had been since 4th year.


End file.
